Fighting The Temptation
by Rosethethief
Summary: Discord visits Fluttershy through a dream, as the pegasus pony desperately tries to hide her secret feelings for her friend, only to have this push her over the edge... And the draconequus soon discovers that there are much more satisfying things in life than just chaos! Sequel fanfic to Sweet Temptation!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Discord and Fluttershy are copyright to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

**I wrote a sequel fic! Woo-ho! Too bad it didn't go the way I wanted it... It was originally supposed to be longer, and have three different scenes rather than just two. When I typed this story up, it was six pages long. Sweet Temptation was eight. So in a way, this fanfic came out shorter... Meh. Whatever. I tried my best, anyway. **

**I'm also sorry if this one came off as a bit rushed... I guess I was just rather anxious to get this thing finished... But even so, I am proud of the overall results. Especially the ending!**

**And before anyone asks, then yes. I'm also writing a sequel to this one, just because I felt that I cheated all you guys out by not having Fluttershy confess her true feelings to Discord. So, that will be in the next one.**

**When will it be up? I really don't know. I'm speculating for May, because I actually have to be working on two different essays for collage. Yeah, it doesn't really help me to say that this fanfic actually came out very close to the length requirement of one of them... But whatever. I'll get em' done.**

**Sorry for my ranting, but I hope you all enjoy this one! And please be sure to R & R!**

* * *

**Fighting The Temptation**

It had been nearly three months since the incident in the meadow, as Fluttershy was restlessly tossing and turning under her bed covers. She herself wasn't even entirely certain if the events of that unforgettable day were actually true, or not… The pegasus wanted to say it was a dream. She wanted to dismiss it and say that it never happened, but… Something inside the disbelieving mare was telling her that she hadn't been dreaming… Discord's entrancement, the kiss, and the discordance of her… Fluttershy was fully convinced that all of it was real! And she didn't want it to be that way!

The distraught pony then let out a small sigh, as she gazed on out at the beautifully lit night sky. A gorgeous sight like this was something the pegasus needed to help ease up her worries, but the feeling didn't last long, as her mind then slowly started to drift on the kiss the spirit of disharmony had given her… Fluttershy still remembered what it felt like; warm, a bit moist, and… Just the very thought of it turned her face a bright tomato red, along with the feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Words couldn't describe how emotionally confused she was at this point, as she slowly hid her face under the covers. The shy mare felt absolutely flustered! Why did she find herself enjoying that moment?! Discord, her best friend, might now actually mean something much more to her!

Fluttershy soon returned her gaze to the stars, as she quietly vowed, "Discord is my friend, and he is going to **STAY** my friend… I…have to find him, and work things out, somehow. Otherwise, these memories just aren't going to leave me alone!" She then let out a slight squeak upon finishing her sentence and blushed, drifting off to sleep…

* * *

A few short hours later, the element of kindness found herself dreaming. She immediately looked down to find that she was standing on what appeared to be several cotton candy clouds! Lifting up a hoof away from the sticky mess, the pegasus pony sighed in relief, knowing that things could've actually been a lot worse. But that wasn't even the most unusual… Her dream, almost seemed empty in a way. As if something was about to happen at any given time… Quickly glancing about, Fluttershy didn't see anything else that appeared out of the ordinary. As she exhaled again, the booming of a familiar voice reached her delicate little ears, making them ring out!

"Well, well, my dear." the voice let on. "You look even more beautiful in your dreams!"

The shaky mare then quickly spun around, only to find a charismatic Discord looming over her! "D-Discord! B-but, how?! W-why are you even here?!" The flustered pony continued to watch in astonishment, as the draconequus then laughed on in response to her reaction, clutching onto his gut!

"Oh, now, now, Fluttershy…" her friend explained, brushing back a tear and having recovered from his laughter. "You should know me more than enough by now!"

"Well, y-yes. I guess that makes sense…" Fluttershy replied, fiddling with her hoof in embarrassment. "But, it still wasn't very nice of you to scare me!" She then crossed her hooves at this and turned away, only to have the chaotic spirit chuckle!

"Oh, come now, my dear!" he hardily assured, snaking around the pegasus and placing an eagle talon against her rosy cheek. "You should know that it was all in good fun, and that I meant nothing of it! You're really priceless to me, you know that?" Discord then let a couple of snorts to this, as the longing mare's face reddened by how close he was.

"Th-thank you…" she squeaked, shielding her flushed face away from him with her soft, tidy mane. "I-it r-really means a l-lot to me for y-you to say that…" As the chimera soon backed away, Fluttershy then regained her composure and asked, "So, what are you doing here anyway, Discord?"

"Well, I just wanted to check and see how my lovely marefriend's dreaming was coming along!" he sang, noticing his friend blush a bit.

"Wait, so you can actually enter other pony's dreams?" the element of kindness gleamed, her voice filled with enthusiasm!

"Indeed I can!" Discord cackled. "But on the contrary, Princess Luna doesn't want me 'meddling with innocent pony minds.'" Fluttershy then glared right back at the spirit of disharmony, catching a hint of suspicion from his voice. "Ok, so I scared a bunch of little fillies late last week! Luna got angry with me, and used her 'royal Canterlot voice' as punishment. Happy now?! Ugh, so much strife in the royal family!"

"Oh, Discord…" the pegasus sighed, slightly giggling at how frustrated he had become. However, her laughter soon ceased once she had remembered something very important! Glancing down, and then back up at the draconequus, the pony sheepishly requested, "Umm… Discord? Can I ask you something? I mean, if it's alright with you…"

"Certainly!" he chimed, getting himself more comfortable by lying on his stomach with his eagle clawed hand leaning against his cheek. "Anything for you, my dear Fluttershy…"

Fluttershy was blushing more heavily than before, as Discord was now at eye-level with her, gazing deeply into her teal-green eyes with patience. "Umm, well…" she began, playing around with her hoof nervously as she tried her hardest to avoid the chimera's gaze, but to no avail. She soon found herself becoming **LOST** in it. The agitated mare then took in a couple of quick breaths, realizing that it was now becoming much harder for her to breath efficiently. Her heart had began on beating rapidly within her chest! _"What's happening to me?!" _she cried out in her thoughts! _"Why does Discord's presence stir me up so suddenly?! Let alone my thoughts of him! He's just my friend… Right?! OH, PLEASE JUST MAKE THIS MISERY STOP!" _The pegasus' eyes then slowly began to water, as a few shrill whimpers escaped from her mouth! Pretty soon, the element of kindness had lost complete restraint over her emotions, as she began to wail out uncontrollably!

The being of chaos' eyes immediately widened, upon hearing his marefriend cry out in absolute distress! Discord was dumbfounded at the sight! Not once had he seen, much less hear Fluttershy cry, and with such intensity to boot! The chimera found himself stuck in the midst of the situation… Just what could **HE** do to make her feel better? Use his **CHAOS** to solve all his problems? Hadn't he caused enough suffering with that already?! It was already bad enough the draconequus had cruelly tricked the distraught creature into becoming something against her own will, so why even bother making things much worse than they already were now… And then it hit him. Hard. Just like a bullet of steel would. So, if chaos wasn't the solution to the crises, then what about… Kindness? Normally, this kind of sentiment would leave Discord feeling sick to his stomach, but if it hadn't been for that sweet young mare's compassion, then it never would've dawned on him how truly empowering the emotion really was! The shy pegasus had been there for him when he was in serious case of doubt, so now it was time for the him to return the favor! He knew just what to do…

With a snap of his fingers, the chaotic spirit teleported right next her, gently placing his lion paw over her shoulder, hoping to ease away as much of Fluttershy's pain as possibly. She quickly flinched and looked up to see him, smiling down on her reassuringly while stroking her fine coat and flowing pink mane. "Now, now, Fluttershy…" the chimera soothed, warmly nuzzling the crook of her neck. "No more tears, my dear. You should know me more than enough by know. I will always be here for you, my sweet friend."

His friend smiled in delight as he helped brush away her tears with the tip of his tail, seeing him grinning widely at her. "And you're still my sweetheart, Dissy." Fluttershy softly added, snuggling against the softness of his mane. "Thank you for showing me that."


End file.
